


A Step Towards Paradise

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow





	A Step Towards Paradise

"My love for you  
Was always true"

\- Yngwie Malmsteen (Save Our Love)

 

Morgana felt scared. Well - she had never been through anything like this. Morgana apprehended - what if something went wrong? "Don't worry, Morgana, everything's gonna be alright," she said to herself out loud. If only Morgause was here - she'd feel much more comfortable. But she realized Morgause cannot be here. Of course she cannot - we can't see each other for some time now. C'mon, Morgana. Let's get ready.  
Morgana opened the wardrobe. There she took black stockings and moved towards the bathroom. She washed her face and started to make her hair carefully. With her hair perfectly adorned she started to add mascara to her eyes and brought some red as wine to her cheerful lips. Okay. Morgana moved back to the bedroom. She grabbed the lace and tied it around her neck. Then she got her beautiful dress - ebony like the raven wings with laced sleeves and a crimson ferret around her waist, tied into a knot resembling a rose blossom on Morgana's back.  
The bell rang. Morgana frightened, her sudden movement twisting the skirt around her hips. Morgana leaned out of the window. Arthur was standing down there, next to the limo, checking his watch. He wore a grey tux with a white shirt and a black bow tie. In his lapel rested a red carnation. "I'll be right there, dear brother," called Morgana. She hastily took her sabbots, switched the lights off and locked the door.  
They sat into the limo and departed on a journey. "Thank you, Arthur. For everything." "Anytime, sis. How do you feel?" Morgana was trembling: "Nervous... apprehended... I hope everything's gonna be alright." "Don't worry," replied Arthur. "Look - here we are." The limo stopped and Arthur helped Morgana out. They entered the temple walls. Arthur led Morgana in front of the altar and stood next to her. "And here we go." The priest watched Morgana with interest. Then the door opened once again. The orchestra started to play as Merlin lead Morgause between the pows. By the altar Morgause faced Morgana and Merlin stood behind her. She looked gorgeous - long dress red as wine, her golden curls falling over her shoulderblades and collarbones, her lips the colour of blood, her dark eyes reflecting 'cause of the tears of joy...  
Morgana's heart raced, she didn't hear anything because of the blood rushing through her head... Morgause's beauty was enchanting. "... for the rest of your life?", heard Morgana the priest's lacerated speech. "Yes, I do," replied Morgause. "Miss Pendragon," the priest turned towards her, "do you take this woman a wife for the rest of your life?"  
Morgana's dry throat was unable to release a sound for a second... "... do, of course I do." "I now pronounce you a wife and wife. You can kiss the bride." Morgana's hand caressed Morgause's cheek and hair... and then her lips seized Morgana's.

"Here comes the bride,  
raven hair, skin milky white.  
She's hot as ice,  
you can't keep her off your eyes."  
\- The 69 Eyes (Dead Girls Are Easy)


End file.
